


Photos, Quietness and Alcohol

by Lilianachan



Series: Gruvia Week 2015 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianachan/pseuds/Lilianachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray goes to buy some alcohol for a friend's small party. There he sees her. He knows her from her tumblr account. Will he be able to get over the silence go talk to her? Gruvia Week 2015 Day Two: Quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos, Quietness and Alcohol

**Gruvia Week Day Two:** **Quiet**

**Warning:** **AU  
** **Dedication:** **iraj because I love spoiling my friends :)  
** **Word Count:** **1393**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

Gray’s day had been a rather long one. Instead of doing his homework, like he was supposed to, he logged into his tumblr account and refreshed his dashboard. After he reblogged some Digimon gifsets and some memes, he went to take a look at the blogs of his friends.

Natsu’s cousin posted pictures of packed boxes. Natsu had told him that his cousin and his roommate were not really happy about their university and decided to change. He did not know where they went or where they lived. He liked the picture and went to look at Lucy’s blog.

Lucy had reblogged a photograph of a mutual she had ‘ameonna’. The woman looked beautiful. Her blue hair was in a thick braid and over her shoulder. This ameonna commented that she was ready for a fresh start.

What was it with all his friends’ mutuals and new starts. But the girl seemed pretty happy about the change and a good fresh sometimes needed. He knew that.

He liked the photograph. The woman was beautiful. Not that he was looking for a relationship. He did not have time for that.

He sighed and decided to finish the procrastination. He closed the page and read the chapter he was supposed to prepare for the next day.

He scanned it more than he read it, only reading the more interesting paragraphs more thoroughly. He only did what was necessary to pass his courses.

When he was finished with that he messaged that girl in his class, Mary, and asked what they would have to do for the lecture the next morning.

Instead of waiting for her answer he simply closed the window and got ready for a quick run around the block. On his run he got a message from Natsu asking to meet at his later to say hi to his cousin and his roommate.

He ignored Mary’s message about the homework for the next morning lecture. He would not need that since he would not go to the lecture.

The last time they said hi to someone it meant drinking until they could not see straight any more. He was happy that most of those get-togethers they spend at Natsu’s. Natsu had inherited a spacey apartment from his father so he had two guest rooms additionally to his own bedroom. Usually, when it was whoever moved to town, like Lucy’s friend Levy some months ago, they celebrated that at Natsu’s and crashed there.

He wrote Natsu a quick message asking if he should bring anything and finished his round. He checked his phone again to see that Natsu had told him to get some Malibu, because that’s what Lucy liked. He just wished the two would just get it over with and get together.

He also decided to get some Jagermeister and Jacky because that was what he liked. He knew that Natsu had enough stuff to mix the hard alcohol with.

A bottle of tequila would not hurt either.

He decided to stop by the convenience store around the corner on his way back to buy the drinks with a couple of lemons and some snacks. He had just purchased the stuff and was about to turn around and get out of the store when he saw her.

The woman from the photograph that Lucy reblogged.

And she looked at him. They stared at each other for several minutes. He did not know what to say. He was not usually shy but that was all that was in his head. Quiet.

It took the cashier to ask him if everything is fine to call him back to present. And he quickly went out.

What had just happened?

When he saw her again in Natsu’s apartment he knew what to say. And it may or may not have something to do with the tequila shots they took together.

At some point of the night, when it was just the two of them, since Levy suddenly had felt the need for a walk and Gajeel, who had taken Zumba courses with her, decided he would go with her. Also Natsu and Lucy had decided to go to bed. The same bed. They would not do anything, they would not even remember making out at around 11 pm.

Juvia, as he learned her name was, told him she was not tired and he could honestly think of worse things than to spend some more moments awake with a pretty girl.

“Juvia saw Gray-sama earlier.”, she said and he nodded

“In the convenience store.”, he remembered but she shook her head

“Yes, that is true but that’s not what Juvia meant. She saw you on tumblr. You’re icepants, aren’t you? You liked Juvia’s photo.”, she smiled and he nodded

“Yeah I saw your picture and you looked really pretty on it.”, he said and did not care about giving the compliment. He usually avoided giving compliments, mainly to save his image.

The woman across him blushed, he could see that in the warm glare the candle.

“Thank you. Juvia saw you earlier and she recognized you, but she did not know what to say. She did not know if you recognized her too.”, she said.

He shifted his position and laid his arm around her

“Of course I recognized you. I just didn’t know to say either.”, he hugged her and she smiled at him brightly.

“Okay. One shot and we’ll go to bed?”, she asked and he nodded. They had not finished the tequila bottle before and Juvia poured the clear substance into glasses and Gray cut the last part of the lemon in half. He handed her he lemon and the salt after he finished preparing for the tequila and after she had prepared as well he grinned

“To recognizing each other from tumblr and not knowing how to react.”

She copied his toast and in unison they downed the shot.

After shaking from the sharp taste of the beverage, Juvia stood up and walked over to the couch.

“What’re you doing?”, Gray asked when she lay down on it.

“Juvia’s going to bed. It’s obvious isn’t it?”, she explained.

“But why are you laying down on the couch? There are two guest bedrooms.”, he was confused.

“Well Gray-sama will be taking one bed room, the one Natsu-san says Gray-sama always takes. And after the amount of alcohol he drank Juvia knows Gajeel-kun will follow Levy-san to bed. Not to -you know. But he won’t let go of her.”, she smiled as if her words made sense. They did not. Not to him.

“Nonsense, you go sleep in ‘my’ bedroom. I’ll sleep on the couch. I insist.”, he decided and Juvia blushed before requesting

“What about sharing the bed.”

He was surprised to say the least. He would not have taken the bluenette for that straightforward.

“Yeah sure, why not. I’m too drunk to care.”, he shrugged and she, as if misunderstanding his sentence looked at him with wide eyes.

“Don’t worry I won’t do anything to you. I’ll stay on my side of the bed and you stay on yours.”, he laughed and she nodded

“Juvia wouldn’t let Gray anything anyways, she wants you to know that she can defend herself. She knows Karate.”, she nodded and Gray chuckled. This woman was something.

Five minutes they lay next to each other in silence and Gray could not help but savour the feeling. But before the quietness was filled with his snores and her heavy breathing, he had to ask something.

Until he gathered the guts to ask, the silence was rather awkward on his part.

“Juvia, do you want to go for a coffee sometime?”, he asked and listened.

She did not answer. She must be asleep. Gray shook his head. Of course, he would have the guts to ask her what he had wanted to ask since he saw her at the convenience store, when she was asleep. Typical Fullbuster. Typical.

He sighed and turned on his back. It was quiet in the room until a melodic sound filled it.

“Juvia would love to.”

The next thing he knew was her arm hugging his outstretched arm and he chuckled before allowing himself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

**Okay kids, this chapter shows quite a lot of hard alcohol. Can’t forbid you to drink, just please keep it in the limit. Drinking alcohol can be both fun and the worst mistake that can ruin an evening. Also I just have feelings about flirty Gray.**

  
  


_ _

 


End file.
